1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an injection moulding machine as described in the preamble to claim 1. The invention relates in particular to injection moulding machines with very high closing pressures.
Description of the Prior Art
Injection moulding machines of this kind are known from the applicant's own earlier International Patent Application no. PCT/DK95/00339. With the configuration disclosed herein, it is possible to maintain a large, open, freely accessible area between the planes in the same manner as is known from machines without tie rods, and still maintain full parallelism between the planes at very high closing pressures, which is very difficult with machines without tie rods. This is achieved without using complicated mechanisms and thus without increasing the costs of the machine to any significant degree. The possibility of adjustment which enables the planes to remain parallel, even at high closing pressures, is achieved by means of tie rods or the like between a mounting plane and the stationary plane, and with at least one swivel joint in the plane's opposite side in relation to that to which the tie rods are secured. These auxiliary tie rods are disposed in such a manner that they do not hinder access to the area between the planes. The pivot links are, for example, rounded projections or the like which rest against a rounded surface.
A similar construction is known from German Utility Model Publication No. 9421299, but wherein bearings are used where the planes and the tie bars are coupled together. This has several disadvantages, among these being that the bearings get worn by the high pressures and, moreover, have to be adjusted and lubricated, which is very difficult because of the effects of the great pressure.